jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Infanterie
Die TFAT/i-Kanonenboote (T'ief'f'lug-'''A'ngriffs't'''ransporter/'I'nfanterie) waren wendige und schwer bewaffnete Repulsorlift-Fahrzeuge, die von der GAR als Truppentransporter und Luftunterstützung während der Klonkriege eingesetzt wurden. Von Schiffen der [[Acclamator-Klasse Angriffstransporter|''Acclamator-]] oder ''Venator''-Klasse abgesetzt, beförderten sie Klonkrieger, Aufklärungseinheiten und Ausrüstung zum Einsatzort, und konnten dabei auch selbst in Kampfhandlungen eingreifen. Ihren ersten Einsatz hatten die Kanonenboote in der Schlacht von Geonosis, wo sie den Verlauf der Kämpfe entscheidend beeinflussten und einigen Jedi das Leben retteten. Für ihre Produktion war die Firma Rothana Heavy Engineering zuständig, eine Tochtergesellschaft der bekannten Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, die selbst Schiffe für die GAR lieferten. Beschreibung Äußeres thumb|left|Ein TFAT/i im Anflug Das Design des Kanonenbootes war geprägt von klaren Linien, und seiner militärischen Auslegung gemäß eher zweckmäßig als elegant. Die Bugpartie mit ihrer senkrechten, stumpfen Front wirkte bullig und erinnerte durch die beiden seitlichen Laserkanonen an ein großes Tier mit Stoßzähnen. Der Rumpf war eher hoch als breit, und verlief an der Oberseite von der Frontpartie aus aufwärts bishin zum höchsten Punkt, an dem die beiden länglichen Raketenwerfer saßen, um dann zum Heck hin abzufallen. Das Cockpit mit seinen zwei hintereinanderliegenden, abgerundeten Kanzeln machte den Eindruck, einfach auf die Rumpfoberseite aufgesetzt worden zu sein, die bis auf diese beiden Wölbungen völlig gradlienig verlief. Die Unterseite war vollkommen eben und endete am Heck an einer großen Frachtluke, mit deren Hilfe sich sperrige Objekte aufnehmen und abwerfen ließen. Die Flanken des Kanonenbootes waren von den Seitentüren des Hauptfrachtraums dominiert, und verliefen ab der Hälfte ihrer Höhe nicht mehr senkrecht nach unten, sondern leicht schräg nach außen, sodass sie zusammen mit dem Unterboden eine Art Wölbung bildeten. Am höchsten Punkt des Rumpfes setzten die beiden jeweils gut sieben Meter langen Flügel an, die leicht nach unten angewinkelt waren. Sie hatten von oben gesehen eine fast rechteckige From, und an ihren Enden befand sich je ein kugelförmiger, ferngesteuerter Geschützturm. Die Lackierung war in der Regel zum Großteil in mattem Weiß gehalten, das nur an den Flügeln, den Raketenwerfern und am Cockpit von roten Stellen unterbrochen wurde. Die Farben waren allerdings schon nach kurzer Zeit von Schmutz, Rauchspuren und nicht selten auch von oberflächlichen Einschusslöchern überzogen, was die starke Beanspruchung während des Kampfes deutlich vor Augen führt. Es gab allerdings auch Versionen mit seitlichen Türen anstelle der Geschütztürme. Aufbau thumb|left|Ein Einblick in die Technik des TFAT/i Die Cockpitsektion, zu der nicht nur das Cockpit selbst, sondern auch der kleine Bugfrachtraum darunter zählte, war der einzige Teil des Kanonenbootes, der sich luftdicht abschließen ließ. Der Sitzplatz des Piloten lag unter einer Kuppel aus Transparistahl, die ihm zwar nach vorne und zu den Seiten hin gute Sicht bot, allerdings für einen Blick nach unten nur bedingt geeignet war. Hinter ihm lag der Sitz des Kopiloten beziehungsweise Kanoniers unter einer weiteren Kanzel, die allerdings von einem schmalen Stahlstreifen zweigeteilt wurde. Der kleine Frachtraum direkt darunter war recht eng, und wurde hauptsächlich zum Verstauen von Geräten und Notfallausrüstung genutzt, die in kleinen Fächern an den Wänden untergebracht war. Hier befand sich auch ein Medi-Droide, der Verwundete direkt auf dem Schlachtfeld behandeln konnte. Der gesamte Bereich konnte in Notfällen als Rettungskapsel genutzt und bei schwerer Beschädigung des Kanonenbootes in niedriger Höhe abgesprengt werden. Der dahinterliegende, geräumige Hauptfrachtraum war dafür konzepiert, jede Art von Ladung aufzunehmen und gleichzeitig im Tiefflug als mobile Feuerstellung für Soldaten zu dienen, die insgesamt 17 m3 Laderaum reichten dabei für bis zu vier Düsenschlitten und 30 Klonkrieger aus. Es gab fünf Möglichkeiten in den Hauptfrachtraum beziehungsweise heraus zu kommen; die zwei großen Seitentüren, die Frachtluke am Heck und zwei nicht schließbare türähnliche Öffnungen direkt hinter dem Bugfrachtraum. Die seitlichen Türen waren mit Schießscharten versehen und ließen sich nicht ganz schließen, sodass immer eine großzügige Öffnung zum Hindurchschießen blieb - sowohl heraus als auch hinein. An der Vorderkante dieser Öffnungen waren je ein Schwenkarm mit einem kugelförmigen, bemannten Geschützturm angebracht, der diesen in den Laderaum hinein oder ihn heraus befördern konnte, zum Beispiel, um den Kanonier einsteigen zu lassen, oder ihn bei zu heftigem Beschuss in Sicherheit zu bringen. Da die Soldaten den Flug meist im Stehen verbrachten, befanden sich an der Decke des Laderaums Halteschlaufen, damit niemand durch Turbulenzen oder Erschütterungen herausgeschleudert wurde. Um zudem die durch Steuerbewegungen verursachten Beschleunigungskräfte abzuschwächen, verfügte das TFAT/i zusätzlich über einen Andruckabsorber. thumb|right|Einer der Geschütztürme Der Bereich oberhalb des Hauptfrachtraums wurde zum Großteil von technischen Systemen eingenommen, für die nirgendwo anders Platz gewesen wäre. Auch Treibstofftanks befanden sich hier, und versorgten die beiden Triebwerke, deren Auslässe sich an der oberen Heckschräge mündeten. Die kleinen Klappen an den Auslässen ermöglichten eine Drehung des Schubstrahls nach oben oder unten, das Kanonenboot wurde durch diese Schubvektorsteuerung bei Neigebewegungen besonders agil. Der Auftrieb allerdings konnte weder durch die Triebwerke noch durch die Flügel erzeugt werden, sondern kam von starken Repulsorlift-Aggregaten, die sich im Unterboden, an den Flügelspitzen und im Heck befanden. Durch Leistungsverschiebungen zwischen den einzelnen Repulsoren konnten die Lage des TFAT/i und damit auch die Flugrichtung verändert werden. Vor den Antriebssystemen lag die gesamte Energieversorgung des Kanonenbootes bestehend aus Generator, Transformatoren und Verteilern, die die nötige Energie erzeugten, umwandelten und an die Subsysteme weiterleiteten. Zwei besonders dicke Stränge führten von hier aus an jeder Seite senkrecht an der Cockpitsektion entlang zu den Bugkanonen und der Hauptrepulsorphalanx, die übrigen waren im Durchmesser kleiner und versorgten die weiteren Schiffsysteme und Waffen. Bewaffnung Das TFAT/i verfügte über ein regelrechtes Waffenarsenal, das ihm für ein Luftfahrzeug dieser Größe eine gewaltige Schlagkraft verlieh. Die beiden drehbaren Kanonen am Bug konnten bei einem Frontalangriff die gegnerische Verteidigung mit bis zu fünf Gigajoule starken Schüssen durchbrechen, die entweder in Form eines Hagels kurzer Impulse oder als langegzogene Strahlen abgegeben werden konnten. Die Versorgung der kugelgelenkartig gelagerten Waffen erfolgte über flexible Energieleitungen mit gegliedertem Mantel, die an der Rückseite befestig waren und sich mitdrehten. Die beiden nächsten Geschütze waren an die kugelförmigen Türme am Hauptfrachtraum montiert, die mit jeweils einem Klonkrieger bemannt werden konnten. Sie bündelten in einer Schüssel von etwa einem halben Meter Durchmesser sechs kleinere Laserstrahlen zu einem durchschlagenden Bündel, welches sich durch die feindlichen Reihen schnitt. Der Kanonier konnte seinen Turm in alle Richtungen schwenken, und sich wenn nötig auch in den Frachtraum zurückziehen, wenn es zu gefährlich werden sollte. Trotz dieser Möglichkeit waren die betreffenden Klone immer voll gepanzert, da sie von allen Besatzungsmitgliedern die gefährlichste Position einnahmen. thumb|left|Die vernichtende Wirkung der Laser An den Enden der abgeschrägten Flügel saßen zwei weitere Geschütztürme, die im Gegensatz zu den vorderen jedoch unbemannt und mit jeweils zwei Lasern ausgerüstet waren, von denen immer einer nach oben und einer nach unten ausgerichtet war. Der aufwärts gerichtete war in der Lage, Bedrohungen aus der Luft, wie etwa feindliche Jäger, auszuschalten, während der zweite auf Bodenziele gerichtet wurde. Beide hingen jedoch in ihrer runden Hülle aneinander, und waren daher in ihren Bewegungen voneinender abhängig, es konnte also auf jeder Seite immer nur ein Ziel beschossen werden. Die Bewegungsfreiheit war zudem durch eine kleine Erhebung hinter dem Geschütz beschränkt, in dem die Systemverbindungen und der Antrieb für den Kugelturm untergebracht waren. Oberhalb der Heckluke befand sich schließlich noch eine letzte Kanone, die Angreifer von hinten abwehrte und Einheiten decken konnte, die aus der Klappe ausgeschleust wurden. Ihre Funktionsweise war dabei vergleichbar mit der der beiden vorderen Laser. Das zweite Standbein der Feuerkraft des TFAT/i waren die speziell auf die Missionen zugeschnittenen Raketen, die es auf Luft- und Bodenziele abfeuern konnte; besonders wichtig hierfür waren die beiden langen Massentreiberraketenwerfer, die an der Oberseite des Kanonebootes angebracht waren. Über zwei getrennte Fördersysteme wurden die Raketen zur massiven sogenannten Initialboosterkammer bewegt, vom Raketenwerfer beschleunigt und gleichzeitig gezündet. Die dabei entstehende Hitze wurde über ein Kühlsystem im hinteren Teil des Massentreibers abgeleitet, während der Rückstoß von leistungsstarken Dämpfern abgefangen wurde, sodass die Auswirkungen des Schusses auf das Flugverhalten des TFAT/i vernachlässigbar waren. Nach jedem Abfeuern einer Rakete, was meistens synchron auf beiden Seiten geschah, bewegte der Antrieb den Raketengurt eine Position weiter, solange bis keine Munition mehr vorhanden war. Ergänzt wurde dieses System von insgesamt acht Aufhängungen für Außenlasten an den beiden Flügeln, an denen sich weitere Raketen verschiedenen Typs anbringen und abfeuern ließen. Die Fähigkeit, eine solche Masse an zielsuchenden Flugkörpern mitzuführen und einzusetzen, machte die Kanonenboote auch für Gegner gefährlich, die sich nicht direkt mit Lasern oder Blastern beschießen ließen oder gepanzert waren. Verwendung thumb|right|Klontruppen werden an der Front abgesetzt. Die Leistungsfähigkeit, Vielseitigkeit und Feuerkraft des TFAT/i machten es quasi zu einem "Arbeitstier" der Großen Armee der Republik, mit dem die unterschiedlichsten Aufgaben bewältigt wurden. Die Hauptfunktion der Kanonenboote war der Transport von Truppen und Ausrüstung dorthin, wo sie gebraucht wurden. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob diese Orte auf einer Ebene direkt an den feindlichen Linien, oder in einem unzugänglichen Gebirge lagen, man konnte sie mit diesem Fluggerät problemlos erreichen. Die zweite wichtige Aufgabe, die in der Schlacht oft direkt auf die erste folgte, war die Unterstützung der eigenen Infanterie durch gezielte Angriffe im Tiefflug. Die TFAT/i schalteten dabei gepanzerte Fahrzeuge aus, rieben gegnerische Infanterie auf und attackierten befestigte Stellungen aus der Luft, um den eigenen Vormarsch zu beschleunigen. Dabei hatten sie gleich zwei entscheidende Vorteile: Zum einen waren ihre Waffensysteme perfekt für den Luft-Boden-Kampf abgestimmt, und ermöglichten es theoretisch, elf Ziele auf einmal unter Beschuss zu nehmen und dabei gewaltigen Schaden anzurichten. Zum anderen waren sie durch ihre Manövrierfähigkeit in der Lage, hinter natürliche Deckungen wie Berge oder Schluchten abzutauchen, und so Jägern und feindlicher Luftabwehr zu entgehen. Sollte das Kanonenboot dennoch getroffen werden, bot die dicke Durastahl-Panzerung des Rumpfes zusammen mit der draunterliegenden Spezialschicht guten Schutz für die lebenswichtigen Systeme. Trotz aller Zerstörungskraft waren die Kanonenboote auch für die Bergung von Verletzten und die Evakuierung von eingekreisten Einheiten hilfreich, da sie zum einen Notfallausrüstung wie zum Beispiel einen Medi-Droiden, Tragen und Dekontaminationszelte mit sich führten, und zum anderen die Möglichkeit hatten, ihren Landeplatz selbst zu sichern und Angriffe auf die Rettungsteams abzuwehren. Es konnten außerdem Aufklärungseinheiten auf Düsenschlitten abgesetzt werden, in dem man sie in niedriger Höhe durch die Heckklappe ausschleuste. Der Einsatz der TFAT/i in einer Schlacht begann meist an Bord eines Acclamator-Angriffsschiffes, wahlweise auch eines Venators, wo sie bemannt und für ihren Einsatz individuell ausgerüstet wurden. Durch die maximale Flugdauer von bis zu acht Stunden und der Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 620 km/h hatten die Kanonenboote einen Aktionsradius von mehr als 2000 Kilometern, und konnten relativ selbstständig operieren. Sie flogen dennoch häufig im Verband, um ihre Feuerkraft zu bündeln und sich gegenseitig schützen zu können. Sollten Munition und/oder Treibstoff zur Neige gehen, steuerten die Piloten wieder das Mutterschiff an, um dort in einer Art Fließbandsystem aufmunitioniert und betankt zu werden. Auch Wartungsarbeiten konnten an Bord der Schiffe durchgeführt werden, zu diesem Zweck hatte man bei Entwicklung auf leichten Zugang zu den wichtigsten System wie zum Beispiel den Repulsoren gedacht, die durch einfache Wartungsklappen zu erreichen waren. Geschichte Klonkriege Die Entwicklung der TFAT/i-Kanonenboote begann nicht erst mit dem Auftrag an Rothana Heavy Engineering, eine adäquate Mischung aus Truppentransportshuttle und Angriffskanonenboot für die in der Entstehung befindende Klonarmee zu entwickeln. Die Vorläufer dieser Kanonenboote wurden bereits mehrere Jahre zuvor vom Jedi-Orden und Coruscanter Polizei für verschiedene Einsätze genutzt. Nach Fertigstellung erster Prototypen durch RHE wurden diese zu Beginn der Massenfertigung nach Kamino überstellt, um den angehenden Klonpiloten auch außerhalb der Simulationen eine optimale Ausbildung zukommen lassen zu können. thumb|right|Zwei Raketen finden ihr Ziel. Als dann im Jahr 22 VSY ein militärischer Schlag gegen die erstarkende Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme immer unausweichlicher wurde und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Geonosis Beweise auf eine heimlich aufgestellte Droidenarmee der Separatisten fand, sahen sich der Jedi-Orden und die Republik zum Handeln gezwungen. Während etwa 200 Jedi-Ritter unter der Führung von Mace Windu zur Rettung Obi-Wan Kenobis, Anakin Skywalkers und Padmé Amidalas nach Geonosis aufbrachen, suchte Jedi-Meister Yoda die Klonlabore auf Kamino auf, um die neue Große Armee der Republik selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dort fand er ein vollständig ausgebildetes und ausgerüstetes Kontingent von insgesamt 200.000 Soldaten vor, die er an Bord der von den Kuat Triebwerkswerften ebenfalls neu entwickelten Acclamator-Sternzerstörern nach Geonosis in die Schlacht führte. Während der folgenden Schlacht erwies sich die Kombination von Luft- und Bodenangriffen als äußerst schlagkräftig, erlaubten die schwer bewaffneten Kanonenboote doch unter Umständen das Vordringen bis weit hinter die gegnerischen Linien. Mittels ihrer Raketenwerfer gelang es den Kanonenbooten, einige Techno Union-Transporter und ''Lucrehulk''-Kernschiffe zu zerstören. Im Anschluss an die Schlacht von Geonosis erfuhren die TFAT/i-Kanonenboote hundertfache Verwendung in allen Planetenschlachten der Klonkriege. Besonders effektiv wussten es die Jedi-Generäle Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu und Yoda die Angriffstransporter durch überlegene taktische Fähigkeiten in Verbindung mit der menschlichen Kreativität der Klonpiloten im Gegensatz zu den eingeschränkt agierenden Droidenjägern beispielsweise auf Haruun Kal oder Thule einzusetzen. Auch Anakin Skywalker machte die Kanonenboote zu einer noch tödlicheren Waffe, da er selbst gern im Pilotensitz platznahm und durch teils halsbrecherische Flugmanöver zum Erfolg der republikanischen Truppen entscheidend beitrug. Da die Jedi als Befehlshaber der GAR agierten und eine möglichst gute Kommunikation mit ihren Truppen benötigten, waren einige Kanonenboote im Hangar des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant stationiert und standen den Generälen als Transportmittel zu den Aufmarsch- und Einschiffzonen zur Verfügung. thumb|left|[[ARC-Trooper vor ihrem modifizierten TFAT/i auf Hypori]] Als die erste Generation an Advanced Recon Commandos einsatzbereit war, modifizierte RHE einige Transporter entsprechend der speziellen Aufgabengebiete der Kommandosoldaten, die oftmals Infiltrations- und Rettungsmissionen auf schwierigem und feindlichem Terrain durchführten. Eines dieser Kanonenboote brachte eine Einheit ARC-Trooper während der Schlacht von Muunilinst an ihren Bestimmungsort, wurde jedoch kurz vor der Landung abgeschossen. Trotz des Raketeneinschlags und schweren Aufpralls blieben die Klone dank der starken Panzerung unverletzt und konnten ihre Mission zur Einnahme des separatistischen Kommandozentrums wie geplant durchführen. Auch auf Hypori kam ein speziell modifiziertes und auffällig bemaltes Kanonenboot ohne seitliche Punktverteidigungslaser zum Einsatz, um die im Wrack eines abgestürzten Acclamators gefangenen Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura und Shaak Ti vor General Grievous zu retten. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Nach dem Ende der Klonkriege und der Einsetzung des Galaktischen Imperiums durch Imperator Palpatine blieben die TFAT/i-Kanonenboote noch einige Zeit im Einsatz, wurden jedoch nach und nach durch die Transporter der ''Lambda''- und ''Sentinel''-Klasse ersetzt. Allerdings nutzten einige rebellische Fraktionen die aufgegebenen oder ausgemusterten Kanonenboote noch bis in die Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, so zum Beispiel die Jabiimi-Rebellen oder die Kaminoaner. Selbst die Rebellen-Allianz nutzte die Transporter teilweise noch weiter, wobei diese nun als „Allianz-Angriffstransporter“ bezeichnet wurden. Später stieg man jedoch zum Transport von Würdenträgern und Befehlshabern auf eine weniger stark bewaffnete Variante um, die nur noch wenig auf der ursprünglichen TFAT/i-Version erinnerten. Einige Wochen nach der Schlacht von Yavin verfolgte Wedge Antilles ein Imperiales Geleitschiff bis nach Geonosis, um den Verräter Sarkli zu stellen. Im Verlauf der Raumschlacht war Sarkli zur Aufgabe seines Schiffes gezwungen und musste mit einer Rettungskapsel auf dem nahen Planeten notlanden. Auch Wedge stürzte aufgrund eines beschädigten Stabilisators nahe Sarklis Landeplatz ab, nur um mit anzusehen, wie dieser ein zurückgebliebenes TFAT/i aus den Klonkriegen bestieg und damit abflog. Während sich Wedge nun einen Weg durch die ebenfalls zurückgebliebenen und durch einen Systemfehler alles angreifenden B1-Kampfdroiden und Sturmtruppen kämpfte, wurde er wiederholt von Sarkli mit dem Kanonenboot angegriffen. Erst als es dem Piloten der Renegaten-Staffel gelang, eine E-Netz Blasterkanone einzunehmen, konnte er das Kanonenboot derart beschädigen, dass es an einer nahen Felswand zerschellte. Sarkli überlebte den Absturz allerdings. Varianten thumb|right|[[Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Fracht|TFAT/f-Frachtkanonenboot auf Geonosis]] *TFAT/f-Frachtkanonenboot:' Das TFAT/f wurde eingesetzt, um gepanzerte Fahrzeuge – hauptsächlich AT-TEs –, transportable Energiegeneratoren und Schildprojektoren, Beobachtungsposten, Feldlazarette und stationäre Artillerie zur Planetenoberfläche zu transportieren und nahmen somit einen wichtigen Posten in der Logistik der GAR wahr. Magnetische Greifer hielten die Nutzlast dort fest, wo sich beim TFAT/i der Hauptfrachtraum befand, und konnten augenblicklich gelöst werden, um ein schnelles Absetzen zu ermöglichen. Diese Veränderungen gingen jedoch zu Lasten der Bewaffnung, die im Gegensatz zum TFAT/i deutlich reduziert war und nur noch gegen leichte Angriffe wehren konnte. *'TFAT/v-Kanonenboot:' Diese etwas größere Version des Standardkanonenboots besitzt einen Frachtraum mit deutlich mehr Volumen, allerdings ging hierdurch viel Raum der Personalkabine verloren, um so den Transport größerer Gruppen von Soldaten und die Mitführung von insgesamt 16 Speederbikes zu ermöglichen. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Eine Konzeptzeichnung *Die TFAT/i-Kanonenboote waren sowohl in ihrer Funktion als auch in ihrem Aussehen an Hubschrauber angelehnt, und trugen daher während der Produktion den Namen ''Jedi attack helicopters. Die Rettung von Verletzten, das Absetzen von Infanterie und der Einsatz zur Luftunterstützung decken sich mit den Aufgaben realer Militärhubschrauber, und sind sowohl im Star Wars-Universum als auch in der Realität aus der modernen Kriegsführung nicht wegzudenken. Als Vorlage und Inspiration für das Design diente der sowjetische Kampfhubschrauber [[wikipedia:Mil Mi-24|Mi-24 Hind]], auffallende Ähnlichkeiten sind vor allem der Cockpitbereich und die abstehenden Flügel für Außenlasten. *Dem Videospiel Battlefront II zufolge wird das Kanonenboot nach den Klonkriegen weiterhin von der Rebellen-Allianz als Transporter für Entermissionen im Raumkampf verwendet. Dies ist jedoch widersprüchlich, denn erstens sind repulsorgetriebene Luftfahrzeuge im Weltraum aufgrund der fehlenden Gravitation unbrauchbar, und zweitens verfügt das TFAT/i - vom Cockpit abgesehen - über keine Druckkabine. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Revised Core Rulebooke'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Luftfahrzeuge Kategorie:Fahrzeuge von Rothana Schwerindustrie Kategorie:Truppentransporter Kategorie:Bodentruppen der GAR Kategorie:Imperiale Bodentruppen bg:LAAT/i gunship en:Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry es:Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería hu:LAAT/i csapatszállító-felderítőgép nl:Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry pl:LAAT ru:СНДК